The Lost Bet
by GillyRabbit
Summary: Modern Day AU : Gilbert has lost a bet with Ivan, and now as punishment, he has to do whatever the childish Russian wants. However, neither of them expect the encounter to rise to the level of intimacy that it quickly reaches. [Warning(s): Yaoi. Handjobs. Use of lube. Anal. Minor language.]


If you've read any of my fanfics before, you may recognize the beginning of this as the one-shot I posted before called **_Act I, Scene I_**. I took that down and combined it with _**Scene II**_ so it wouldn't be two separate chapters; now it's complete with that sex scene that I promised you guys.

If you follow me on tumblr, you know that I was having _major_ problems writing the second part of this thing. I was struggling for _weeks_ trying to write this pile of smutty failure. Ugh, I cannot explain how horrible of an experience this was for me at first. "Write smut!" they requested, "Sure okay!" I replied, and yet I feel like I've gone to hell and back trying to finish this (and last I checked, I wasn't a Winchester) and I'm _still_ not satisfied with the end result.  
Alas, here we are, with this thing finally finished, hopefully it was worth the long wait I put you guys through.

.

**Warning(s):** Yaoi. Handjobs. Use of lube. Anal. Minor language. (I felt more awkward writing this warning section than I did writing this entire one-shot. Okay, _that_ makes sense.)

* * *

He absolutely hated losing, to anyone or anything, but losing to Ivan was the worst. The man knew all of his weaknesses, his flaws, his kinks. Everything, even all of his ticklish spots which he had always tried to keep covered with vital articles of clothing. On top of that, Ivan has a _really_ twisted sense of humor.  
Needless to say, losing a bet with the Russian would always land him in a sticky situation. However, this time was not sticky at all; rather, it was going to be wet, steamy and slippery.  
As much as he absolutely hated losing, he couldn't fight back his own anxiety for what was to come; even if he hated the fact that losing had put him in this position.

.

"Gilbert?" the Russian accented voice followed after a few soft knocks on the bathroom door, and the albino flinched and looked back at the wooden blockade between him and his lover.

The Russian waited a few moments before cracking the door open and peeking inside. His lips instantly pulled up into a smirk when his violet eyes caught sight of his boyfriend. "What are you doing?" Ivan questioned as he slipped his body into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it silently.

Gilbert was sitting on the floor with his back to Ivan and glancing over his shoulder. _Fully clothed; _and that was what was bothering the Russian the most. Gilbert knew it too; when Ivan asked him what he was doing, he was really asking, '_why are you not naked?_'

He had lost the bet, and Ivan's reward was that Gilbert had to do _anything_ he wanted. It didn't take the Russian long at all to think of a perverted, embarrassing situation that he could put the albino in, like he had planned it from the very start.

Hell, he probably _did_ have it all planned out, down to the very last detail.

.

"Sitting here." Gilbert said and turned his head away from Ivan.

"Oh no, that wasn't our deal, Rabbit." The Russian kneeled behind the albino, taking him off guard when his arms suddenly wrapped around his body, pinning his own arms against his ribcage.

"What are you doing!?" Gilbert protested and squirmed in Ivan's tight grip.

The Russian _tsk'ed_ a few times and moved his hand to the hem of Gilbert's white tank-top. "I'm pretty sure that my request was simply, 'you naked in the shower.'" he repeated his "reward" with a playful annoyance.

"That's not a simple request, idiot!"

Ivan sighed heavily and tightened one arm around Gilbert's waist. "Why are you suddenly being so shy? You're never like this..."

"I'm never _naked_ either."

The Russian blinked and then rested his chin on the albino's bare shoulder, noticing that the man was doing everything in his power to avoid eye-contact and to keep Ivan from seeing his face.

"Are you ashamed or something?" Gilbert stayed silent and suddenly became extremely interested in the cold white tiles of the bathroom floor. "Or are you embarrassed about something else...?" Ivan whispered softly in the man's ear, causing him to tense up slightly.

Gilbert's eyes squeezed shut when Ivan placed a gentle kiss behind his ear. He was right, there _was_ something else. It was true that Gilbert was a bit shy about fully exposing himself, but it was more than just being seen naked. It was the whole idea of being naked and being aroused, being totally vulnerable in front of Ivan.

The hand that Ivan had on Gilbert's tank-top slowly dragged the fabric up the albino's torso, "Don't be so shy, alright? It's just me here, after all." Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek, successfully causing the smaller man to squirm and blush. "And I'm almost certain that I'll _approve_ of your body..." Gilbert shivered at the tone of Ivan's voice, and then again at the cold hand that pressed flat onto his stomach, causing it to cave in out of reflex.  
It wasn't Ivan's "approval" that he was worried about.

"Relax..." Ivan reassured him, gently stroking his navel and slightly loosening his grip on the man. Gilbert took a deep breath and sighed heavily, trying, for once, to listen to Ivan and relax a little.  
It was no big deal right? People see others naked all the time, right? Especially if they're in a relationship... _right?_

...

Yeah, relaxing isn't something that Gilbert is particularly good at.

Ivan sighed, realizing that Gilbert wasn't going to budge on this even if he did lose the bet. He stood up, holding onto one of Gilbert's hands as he stood. "Stand up." he commanded and then practically pulled the smaller man to his feet. "We'll do it this way then." Ivan said and walked to the shower, opening the clear glass door and turning the water on.

"Wait... what?" Gilbert stood behind Ivan and watched him with a twinge of fear in his mind. He was almost certain of what Ivan was doing, but part of him didn't want to believe it.

"Since you do not want to be naked in front of me, you'll just wear your clothes in the shower." Ivan explained. Gilbert was dead-wrong if he thought he was going to get out of this; Ivan won fair and square, and he _wanted_ his reward.

Gilbert groaned quietly as the bathroom began to steam up due to the hot water spraying out from the shower-head.

"You should be happy." Ivan said and turned to look at the displeased man, unbuttoning his long, tan trench coat. "After all, I'm compromising with you even though I won. You should be more grateful."

Gilbert didn't reply, but crossed his arms and turned his head away. He wasn't going to admit it, but he _was_ grateful. Extremely. He was thankful that Ivan, even while still getting what he wants, is willing to accept something less than what he asked for.  
Though, any hope of Gilbert being even _remotely_ dominate at any point during this encounter was nonexistent. Ivan would personally make sure of that.

.

All of the mirrors in the bathroom were steamed up now, and Gilbert sat on the toilet as he waited for Ivan to give the word. After all, this was _his_ reward, he should take the lead, right?

Ivan turned to Gilbert after sliding off his coat and removing his shoes and socks, revealing his own tank-top and tan pants, "Are you ready now, Rabbit?" he asked with a small smile.

"For what?" Gilbert mumbled, slightly fearing the answer.

"For some fun~" Ivan hummed and walked to the albino and leaned down to face him, "This may be what _I_ wanted if you lost, but you'll enjoy it just as much as I will, if not more."

Gilbert blushed slightly and turned his head away. "Whatever."

Ivan chuckled and grabbed Gilbert's hands, pulling the smaller man to his feet once again. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Gilbert spouted a few stuttering protests as he was being dragged to the steamy shower, and Ivan smiled happily as he tossed his boyfriend into the stream of water coming from the shower-head, which caused a rather _funny_ reaction from the albino.  
Ivan assumed from the albino's pained yelp that the water was just a bit _too_ hot.

Gilbert pressed himself to the tiled wall of the shower, trying to avoid the stinging hot streams of water that had previously burned his skin. He felt the fabric of his white tank-top becoming wet and he pulled on the front of it to remove it from his now damp skin.

"You- You _idiot!"_ Gilbert shouted at an incredibly proud looking Ivan. "What do you think you're doing just tossing me around like that!?"

Ivan answered by stepping into the small square-shaped shower area, letting the hot water beat down on one side of his head. His hair facing the shower-head quickly became soaked, and the water dripped down his face and arms.

"Uh... Ivan...?" Gilbert mumbled, trying to no avail to push back harder on the wall.

Ivan shut the glass door to the shower behind him and looked at the albino. The steam soon filled the small area between them and fogged the glass up completely.

The Russian studied his boyfriend's face. The sudden blast of hot water had made a section of his hair wet and caused it to stick to the side of his face; his eyes were squinted slightly from the steam and his mouth hung open slightly from the heat. His tank-top was soaked in the front, which gave Ivan a _wonderful_ view through the thin fabric.

The Russian pressed his hands onto the wall on each side of Gilbert's head, intimidating him into staying in his place. The albino was smart enough to stay still, but he'd be lying if he said that the look in Ivan's eyes wasn't a tad bit unnerving. He never liked when those violet orbs looked so... _hungry._

Gilbert swallowed and then opened his mouth to speak. "Ivan...? What are you-?"

The taller man quickly silenced the albino by placing a finger on his damp lips and brought his face down to his. "No talking." he murmured out softly and traced Gilbert's lower lip until his finger was at the corner. "You can talk later." he said and pressed his lips to Gilbert's softly.

Ivan kept the kiss sweet for a moment, but then mumbled quietly against Gilbert's lips, "There's only one thing I want to hear from you." he said and deepened the kiss, not hesitating to grind his tongue roughly against the albino's own.

A low groan vibrated in Gilbert's throat, and he gave in instantly and tilted his head to give the Russian better access. Said Russian simply smiled against the pale man's lips, having gotten what he wanted and loving how easily Gilbert gave into him.  
Now, to elicit _other_ sounds from the submissive man was his next goal.

Ivan's focus shifted lower and he brought his body closer and placed his knee between the German's legs. He waited a moment to see if Gilbert would do anything, but the man was too absorbed in the heated kiss to care or even notice, so Ivan moved his leg up and prodded at the albino's crotch teasingly with his thigh.  
Gilbert groaned again in response and finally brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly around Ivan's neck and pulled the man closer greedily, forcing the kiss deeper.

Ivan smiled ever so slightly, knowing that Gilbert had fully submitted to him, and he let his hands trail down the albino's sides and then groped at his flesh firmly. He pulled Gilbert's smaller frame forward, grinding the albino's nether-regions against his thigh roughly.

Gilbert hissed and broke the kiss sloppily, and then glared up at the grinning Russian. "That _hurt!_ Can't you be a _bit_ more gentle!?"

Ivan's smirk widened, "Can't _you_ control yourself a bit better?" he asked mockingly and ghosted his hand over Gilbert's stomach and then down over the front of his pants. "You're already hard." he chuckled as he looked down at the smaller man.

Gilbert blushed and turned his head to the side, "Yeah, and like you're not..."

Ivan gripped Gilbert's chin and forced him to look back at him. "Not yet." he said with a proud smile. "But with you soaking wet and looking like a mess, I will be soon."

Gilbert felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as well as his lower body. "Ivan..."

"So what happened?" The Russian asked and shifted both of their bodies so that the hot water was beating down on them both, still pinning the albino to the wall. "Before you were acting so shy and now you're looking like this." Ivan said and leaned down to kiss the German's neck softly.

"L-Like what?" Gilbert stuttered and squinted his eyes shut from the water spraying in his face, and from the pair of warm, wet lips that were caressing his nape.

Ivan smirked a little at the waver in Gilbert's voice, "Desperate, needy, _lustful._ Not at all like the little innocent bunny you were a few minutes ago." he said and licked the cooled water from Gilbert's neck.

The touch made the albino tense up slightly. If only he had an answer for Ivan, but he didn't. Maybe it was the lust that suddenly took him over, or maybe he subconsciously realized that there was no point in being shy around Ivan.  
Either way, the only thing he was sure of was that Ivan was driving him insane with that tongue of his, which had been poking and sliding up and down his neck for the past few moments.

Gilbert's legs were beginning to wobble under him as Ivan continued his work on his neck, nipping and sucking at his pale skin. The Russian's knee also went back to its maddening prods at his crotch, causing Gilbert to let out soft whimpers and groans.  
Ivan pulled back from Gilbert's neck and admired the bruise he had left there before he looked to his albino lover; he noticed the difficulty that he was having keeping himself upright.

Ivan smiled and gripped at Gilbert's thighs, lifting the man's legs up as he pinned his upper body to the wall. "Hold onto me, and wrap your legs around my waist." He instructed.

Gilbert nodded and then lifted and bent his legs around Ivan's hips. It was easier than standing up but it was still hard to do. Ivan, however, noticed this when the albino's legs began to slip off of him, so he slid his hands down and firmly locked his hands under Gilbert's behind and his arms supporting his legs.

Ivan looked back to his boyfriend and took a moment to just adore how completely adorable and sexy Gilbert was managing to be. Just something about the droplets of water dripping down passed his hazed pinkish eyes from his soaked snowy hair, sliding down his darkened red cheeks and under the curve of his chin and continuing down his neck until it was absorbed by the already wet fabric of his tank-top.

Somewhere along in his trance of admiration, Ivan began to notice that Gilbert was pushing his hips against his, albeit just barely but there was enough movement to cause a maddening friction between their bodies that just turned them on even more.

Ivan leaned in and kissed Gilbert's red cheek, "Rabbit, you..." he whispered softly before kissing him greedily.

Gilbert whined into the kiss and pulled his body closer to Ivan, or maybe he pulled Ivan closer to him. He wasn't sure at this point.  
After a moment of the heated kiss, Gilbert turned his head to the side and took a breath. "Ivan... please, I want you. Now." he confessed and buried his face in Ivan's neck.

The Russian took in a deep breath and groped at Gilbert's legs firmly. "Water will not be enough..." He breathed out into the German's soaked hair.

Gilbert moved back and looked at his boyfriend curiously. It took him a moment to actually realize what the Russian meant, and when he did, his face turned a darker shade of red.

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek once more before pulling the German away from the wall of the shower. "Then, we'll just use something else." Ivan said with a smile and turned the shower off with one hand, still supporting Gilbert with his free arm as the albino did his part to stay up.

Gilbert watched as Ivan moved them both out of the small shower area, water dripping from both of their bodies and creating puddles on the tiled floor of the bathroom around Ivan's feet.  
The albino clung tightly to his boyfriend when he felt Ivan's arms wrap under his behind again. Even in his state of want, being this close to Ivan was comforting, and he loved the closeness between them.

"Shall we go now, then, Rabbit?" Ivan asked as he looked down at the German, looking for a sign of hesitation or maybe a change of mind. In truth, Ivan didn't expect for things to go _this_ far, he just wanted to tease and mess with Gilbert; but if Gilbert wanted it, he couldn't refuse him, not now.

Gilbert simply nodded his head and kept his eyes locked with Ivan's purple ones.

The Russian smiled and planted a soft kiss on the albino's forehead and began walking out of the bathroom and down the hall, to the large bedroom that they shared...

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Ivan had practically kicked the door of the bathroom open after fussing with the lock. The well-being of the wooden door was the least of his worries; Gilbert was the only thing he cared about at the moment and he had _all_ of Ivan's attention.

The albino in his arms was breathing out in hot and erratic pants, whimpering softly and pushing his hips up weakly against Ivan's stomach as he lightly gripped at the Russian's neck. '_Poor boy._' Ivan thought, grinning a bit as he felt the others erection against his front. Gilbert just didn't know what to do with himself, after all, this is the first time he and Ivan have ever gotten _this_ excited for one another. Even Ivan was having trouble controlling himself with his sexy little Rabbit in his arms so clearly aroused and just _begging _for Ivan to take him.

It was downright _adorable_ how Gilbert looked and was acting. Like he was just trying to claw his way closer to Ivan.

.

Ivan entered the bedroom, shutting the door harshly with his foot and not bothering with turning on the light since there was just enough light coming through the windows from the dimming evening sun to see. He threw Gilbert onto the bed, rather roughly at that, and turned to his nightstand. "Take off your clothes." He instructed to the needy looking man on the bed as he searched messily through the top drawer of the stand, pushing random objects out of the way with such an intense lack of care.

Gilbert did as he was told and pulled his soaked white tank-top up over his head and threw it to the floor on the opposite side of the bed; his skin was damp and felt clammy and he could only imagine how annoying it was going to be to get out of his soaked jeans. He fumbled with the metal buckle on his belt and by time he got it undone, Ivan had already crawled back onto the bed and was hovering over him, one of his legs between Gilbert's and holding a small white tube in one of his hands. The Russian tossed the tube aside for the moment and turned his attention toward Gilbert, who seemed to just realize what the other had tossed away and was questioning why Ivan had that in his nightstand; he had never seen Ivan buy such a thing before and couldn't imagine Ivan actually purchasing it. His face warmed up just thinking about what he would experience in the next few minutes.

Ivan pulled the German's belt through its holes roughly and literally threw it across the room, the metal buckle slamming against the wall, and then he began undoing Gilbert's pants for him. The albino whimpered softly and closed his eyes when he felt soft pushes on his groin as Ivan was working on the button and zipper of the skinny jeans. Once finished, Ivan gripped the fabric on Gilbert's hips and began pulling them down. Or, at least he _tried_to anyway. The albino's damp skin was causing the jeans to stick horribly to his flesh and was actually causing him some pain as well. Ivan looked up at his boyfriend,

"Lift your hips." he instructed, and received a strange look from the German, but he complied and raised his hips off the mattress a little, which made him blush a bit since his groin was basically in the Russian's face now, which in turn made Ivan grin a little. Ivan moved his hands around and tucked his fingers under the lip of Gilbert's pants and began pulling them down, as well as the back of his boxers. Ivan was pleased that it worked a little, and gave a soft grope to Gilbert's momentarily exposed behind, just to tease, before he moved back to the albino's hips to continue the removal of the jeans. The squeeze made Gilbert blush brightly and he began rocking his hips from side to side with Ivan's movements so he could slip himself free, groaning softly as his pants slid down.

Ivan sighed irritatingly, "You had to wear skinny jeans today, didn't you?" he grumbled, pulling the pants down Gilbert's damp legs, and fussing with them as they bunched up around his ankles.

"Oh shut it, it's _your_ fault that this is so difficult. Besides, you _like_ when I wear these." Gilbert retorted with a grin, and instantly regretted it when Ivan palmed his erection through his boxers, not very gently either. The action caused a rather pleasing reaction from the albino; throwing his head back and gasping out for air as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

While the sight was rather cute and sexy, Ivan looked up to the other male with a twinge of worry on his face. He didn't _actually_ mean to hurt the other too much, just a little to tease and be a tad bit mean. Of course, it probably hurt more than he first expected it too, considering the albino's current condition... "Are you alright?" he asked, now giving small, gentle circular rubs to where he previously palmed, as if soothing the area.

Gilbert tilted his head down to look at the Russian, his face flushing up from seeing and feeling how the other was touching him; and he was still recovering from the surge of pain and pleasure that suddenly coursed through his body. "I'm fine..." he mumbled a bit. In truth, the attention Ivan was giving him was somehow helping, but making it worse at the same time.

Ivan smiled a little and leaned down, letting his lips ghost just over the pale skin of Gilbert's navel before giving it a soft kiss. "I'm sorry if it hurt..." He whispered, and then began planting loving kisses all the way up Gilbert's chest to his collarbone as his hands firmly rubbed at the albino's sides.

"I- It's fine..." Gilbert mumbled as his body shook slightly. He was ticklish, and Ivan's light touches were making his muscles twitch a lot. Ivan thoroughly enjoyed how the albino's body writhed under him as he moved up, and smirked a bit as he felt rather proud. He moved back down and fully removed Gilbert's pants that had created a sort of shackle around his ankles. After the damp piece of clothing was on the floor along with Gilbert's shirt, the Russian slid his hands back up to the albino's hips. He kissed the skin right above the brim of Gilbert's boxers and began slowly and cautiously pulling the albino's boxers down. He paused once in a while to make sure that Gilbert seemed okay. With each centimeter of pale creamy flesh that was exposed, Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, not by what Ivan was doing but by how he was doing it and the feeling it was causing. It was extremely teasing, and the feeling of both Ivan's hands and lips moving closer to his erection was maddening.

Ivan grinned a little when he felt Gilbert subtly lift his hips up a little. "Be patient, Rabbit. We have more to do." He said. Ivan had planned to tease his 'pet' until he broke and begged, but he assumed he didn't have much time left, so his antics would have to wait for another day.

The Russian brought his hand to Gilbert's member carefully so that he didn't startle the man, but it did cause him to gasp lightly and shiver violently, his muscles tightening throughout his body. The cold from Ivan's hand quickly blended with Gilbert's body heat and he was left with a pleasurable sensation engulfing him, and his body relaxed against the bed again. Ivan kept his eyes on the other to watch for any signs of discomfort or uncertainty, and when all he could see were signs of want and pleasure, he gently squeezed and rubbed Gilbert in his hand, stroking up and down slowly, and his other hand worked the albino's boxers off completely. Gilbert didn't protest even in the smallest way; he couldn't focus on anything other than Ivan's hand.

Ivan removed his hand from Gilbert's member and just gazed over the albino's body, seeming entranced as he ran a hand down Gilbert's pale frame, from his collarbone to his navel, to his hipbone down past his thigh and down the rest of his leg. Gilbert was gorgeous, no doubt, but Ivan knew he shouldn't keep his lover waiting much longer. The albino watched the other curiously, his eyes trained on the Russian's every move as he shivered at the touches. Ivan suddenly sat back, his legs straddling Gilbert's own and smiling a smile that was pulling up into more of a smirk. Gilbert tilted his head a little, not saying a word and just watching the other still. Then suddenly, Ivan reached his hand down to his own tank-top and began pulling it up his torso. Gilbert watched for a moment and then leaned up a little to take Ivan into a kiss. Though a little surprised by it, the Russian returned the sudden kiss as Gilbert eagerly brought his hands to Ivan's shirt, and began dragging it up for the other, not once breaking the kiss. Ivan thought it was endearing how Gilbert wanted to help; unfortunately he pulled back from the kiss so that the albino could pull his damp shirt up over his head.

Ivan then moved off of the other and stood at the side of the bed, causing Gilbert to give him a confused look. "What are you doing?" Gilbert asked, "Why did you move?"

Ivan chuckled and glanced over at the other as he popped open the button on his pants, "You do know how sex works, right?" he asked teasingly. Gilbert's face burned a bit from the rhetorical question and he looked away. He knew, of course, but his mind wasn't in the right place to be thinking straight. "Both people are normally naked, you know..." Ivan teased more, grinning a bit as he continued undressing, pulling his pants down his legs and kicking them aside. He left his boxers on, though, and it was clear that the Russian had a growing problem of his own.

Ivan crawled back onto the bed and reached over and wrapped his hand around the small white tube that he had thrown aside earlier and then looked back to the other. "Shall we move on now, Rabbit?" Ivan asked teasingly and then pushed his thumb up against the flip-cap on the tube to pop it open, causing a rather loud _snap_ sound. Gilbert glanced back once he heard the sound of the cap, and nodded hesitantly.

Ivan smiled softly at him and leaned down and kissed Gilbert's forehead softly. "I promise I'll be gentle." The Russian said and then slowly parted Gilbert's skinny white legs. He felt a little resistance from the albino as he did so, but Gilbert didn't stop him, and only took a deep breath to calm himself. Ivan smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to Gilbert's side; he knew that the albino was a tad bit nervous now that they were at this point, but he did appreciate Gilbert's willingness to go through with this despite being uneasy. The Russian squeezed the tube over his free hand, letting the cold substance ooze onto his skin. He then brought his hand down and prodded at Gilbert's entrance. The albino took in a shaky breath at the touch, and shivered from the cold liquid on Ivan's hand.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked, wanting to hear the other say something to indicate that he had full permission to begin.

Gilbert simply nodded and smiled a little, "I am." He said, his heart thumping fast in his chest.

Ivan returned the smile and nod, and then pushed a single finger into the other. Gilbert shifted a bit and squeezed his eyes shut as his muscles instinctively clenched around Ivan's digit. Ivan waited a moment for Gilbert to relax and then slid his finger out and then back in; he moved it around a little and watched the albino's expression the entire time.

"How does it feel?" Ivan asked out of concern and plain curiosity.

Gilbert blinked his eyes open a little, "Weird... but, good." He mumbled, his cheeks turning brighter at his confession.

Taking Gilbert's comment as permission to continue, Ivan added another finger and wiggled them both around, stretching his little Rabbit. He leaned down and kissed the albino on the lips and then let his mouth linger above the others for a moment. "I'm going to add another, okay?" he whispered and almost instantly added a third finger. Gilbert whined softly as Ivan's digits squirmed inside of him and stretched him more, and he simply turned his head away as he felt a warmth pool in his lower belly.

.

The Russian continued his work until he felt that Gilbert was ready, or at least he hoped he would be. He loved how Gilbert had been writhing and groaning softly under him, but he honestly wanted to hear the albino more. He wanted to hear every sound that he could elicit from Gilbert until his throat was raw and dry. Ivan quickly thought about the idea of Gilbert losing his voice after this, and that actually aroused the Russian more; something about the idea of teasing the German about his hoarse voice due to amazing and passionate sex was just... very _stimulating_ to Ivan.

The larger man pulled his fingers out of the other, smirking a bit at the small _pop_ sound it made, and earning a soft sigh from the albino once his fingers were out. "There, you're ready now..." Ivan said and then began to pull his boxers down. Sighing as his erection was now fully released from any clothing. Gilbert took in a sharp breath at the sight of the other, and to be honest, he felt a bit intimidated by it, and scared of the pain it would cause. Seriously, Ivan's anatomy was just _ridiculous_.

"I need to be prepared as well, to make it as painless as possible for you." Ivan said and kneeled on the mattress between Gilbert's thighs. He tried to ignore the urge to just take the little rabbit in front of him right then and there but it was hard since his white legs were parted wide, just presenting himself to him and waiting to be ravished. Even Gilbert's breathing was incredibly sexy, his chest and belly heaving up and down from his erratic breaths. He reached over and grabbed the lube and looked down at the albino. "Will you do me the honor, Rabbit?" He asked, smiling softly and tilting the lube toward the blushing man.

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit at the request but he nodded and sat up. He took the small tube from Ivan and then squeezed some out onto his hand. He watched the liquid on his hand for a second, "How long have you had this stuff anyway?" he asked.

Ivan shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist loosely, "Too long." He said and then leaned his head in. "I hope I get to use it all up soon." He cooed seductively, grinning as he gave the shell of Gilbert's ear a slow lick.

Gilbert blushed, but glared a little and suddenly decided to get some revenge on the other and clasped both of his lubed hands around Ivan's member. The Russian gasped a bit and then chuckled breathlessly, realizing from the tightness of Gilbert's hands that he was trying to get back at him for earlier. Gilbert, of course, didn't have the mentality or motivation right now to _actually_ get his revenge. He just wanted Ivan to fuck him and that was it at this point; he was so hazed with lust beyond the point of return or care for anything else.

"That hurt, you know." Ivan chuckled as he leaned back a little. The albino didn't comment back and continued to lather Ivan's member with the liquid, rubbing up and down the shaft to make sure that every inch of him was covered thoroughly, and then he suddenly brought the tube down and squeezed an ungodly amount of lube onto Ivan's member.

Ivan grinned at the little drops of lube that was falling from Gilbert's hands onto the mattress. "You're making a mess..." He said and ran a hand through Gilbert's hair. Seriously though, Ivan didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back with Gilbert acting so adorably sexy.

Gilbert glanced up at Ivan with a glazed look in his eyes and then held the little bottle up between their bodies. "It's almost empty, but you're smothered already..."

Ivan grinned, "I see... I have an idea for where the rest can go." He said, still grinning, and then took the bottle from the albino and led it down between Gilbert's legs and to his entrance. Gilbert let out a soft gasp when he felt the tip of the tube push into him, and then whimpered softly when Ivan squeezed the rest of the lube inside of him. Gilbert clung to Ivan then, wanting to just skip all this preparation now and just get to the real thing.

Ivan himself could hold out a bit longer just to make sure that his love would be fully prepared and ready for him. He threw the tube aside and easily slid two fingers inside of Gilbert again without any warning. The sudden intrusion made Gilbert gasp, but he quickly melted into the feeling. The ridiculous amount of lube was actually making Ivan laugh as it trickled from the albino, but also made him hornier from the strange squishing sounds coming from that area, as well as the whimpers and soft moans coming from Gilbert's mouth. He wiggled his fingers in different directions and stretched his rabbit a bit more before he slid them out. "I think we're ready now, don't you think, my little bunny?" Ivan asked cutely, "We've made quite the mess already..." he teased, chuckling at all the lube dripping from both of them. Not feeling like complaining about being called a bunny, Gilbert simply tightened his arms around Ivan and whimpered as their erections rubbed against one another, causing Ivan to groan as well.

The Russian then lifted the albino's legs up over his shoulders as he positioned himself closer to Gilbert. He rubbed his thumb against the albino's cheek under his eye, as if soothing him one final time, followed by a gentle kiss to the forehead. Ivan then reached his hand down and guided himself to Gilbert's entrance and slowly pressed inside. Just as the tip went in, Gilbert gasped and began actually hurting Ivan from the grip around his neck, as well as his muscles constricting around his member.

"You have to relax, Rabbit." He said and kissed into Gilbert's hair. "You'll be fine, I promise." He assured his lover. Gilbert nodded and tried to breathe, and eventually loosened his arms around the Russian's neck after calming down slightly. Ivan hovered above the other and nodded at him, and then pushed in a bit further. Gilbert's heat around him felt _amazing_, and he wanted nothing more to just start pounding into that tightness like there was no tomorrow and to feel that warmth engulf him entirely; it might actually be easier that way for Gilbert, but Ivan wanted to take this slow at first and get his lover adjusted to him, and to feel every inch inside of him. He moved out almost completely and then moved back in, slowly but surely going a bit deeper with each thrust. Gilbert's eyes were watering and he was grunting quietly in pain, Ivan could tell, and he wanted to make his rabbit feel good, not feel this pain.

"Ivan..." Gilbert groaned out, his face flushed red and his breath coming out in shaky pants. "you're too big. It hur-, it hurts." He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tight, little tears being forced out of his eyes and wetting the sides of his face. Even with all the preparation, he was still in pain.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for this as well." Ivan said lowly. Gilbert glanced at the other just before he felt his love pull out of him, and thrust back in deeper than he had ever been before. Ivan only hoped that he didn't tear the poor boy; he knew he was a lot to take in and he guessed from the yelp Gilbert made just now that he wasn't handling him very well. Gilbert cried out in pain the more he took in of Ivan's girth, but the cry went silent as his voice caught in his throat. His hands gripped tightly at Ivan's bare back as the Russian continue to thrust into him in long, rhythmic strides, his nails digging into Ivan's skin.

Ivan noticed that Gilbert was still in pain, so he picked up his pace in hopes of melting Gilbert's pain into pleasure, and suddenly, after a few moments, something changed. Gilbert began breathing heavier and louder, and his legs started to twitch and weakly lock down on Ivan's back, there were feeble groans and whines coming from the back of Gilbert's throat. And then Ivan heard it. A hot, pleasurable moan slipped from the albino's parted lips. Followed by another, and then another. Each thrust brought a louder and more lustful moan than the previous had, and Ivan was in complete and utter bliss now. Finally, he was giving his Rabbit what he had wanted to give him for such a long time, and nothing else mattered to the Russian. Only him, his Gilbert, and the pure love, lust, and raw hunger they had for one another.

Gilbert whimpered out Ivan's name when he felt his groin spasm once, but the Russian didn't pay any mind to it, he was too lost inside of the other. With another thrust, Gilbert cried out again, louder and his eyes were watering again. This time, Ivan snapped out of it from hearing the shriek in his ear, but what really snapped him out of it was Gilbert's tight heat squeezing around his member tightly. It hurt, and he stopped his movements completely to look down at the completely pleasured albino.

Without a word from Gilbert, Ivan suddenly got an idea of what was happening, or what _had_ happened, and he pulled out a little, aimed, and then pushed back in. He went in slow and seemed to hit something from the way Gilbert reacted to it, whining softly and clenching around the other again.

"Haah... so I found it~" Ivan teased and leaned down to give his bunny a kiss on his open and wet mouth. It was really nice to see Gilbert such a mess like this, yet Ivan was a bit surprised that the albino wasn't begging for release.

"Sh-... shut up, you cocky bastard! Don't give yourself so much credit!" Gilbert retorted in embarrassment and irritation, but more in embarrassment. He turned his head from the other, his face a nice rosy red; even his ears were tinted pink.

Ivan smirked and gave Gilbert a proper kiss and then reached a hand down, gently wrapping his calloused fingers around Gilbert's throbbing erection that felt like it was about to pop at any moment. "I think you're long overdue, my bunny."

Gilbert cringed and whimpered, gritting his teeth a bit, "Don't call me bunny-!" he yelped out his nickname as Ivan gripped him tight.

The Russian began to pump Gilbert with one hand as his other hand supported his body so he could start thrusting again. He developed a certain rhythm and began to moan softly. "My bunny..." Ivan groaned out huskily as he continued, "My little bunny!" he exclaimed, laughing between grunts and moans as he pounded harder into the other and going even deeper with each thrust until he physically couldn't go any deeper. A smile full of ecstasy was locked onto his face, and he felt so much pleasure and happiness since all he could hear was Gilbert's lewd moans and their headboard hitting the wall. Speaking of Gilbert though, he was essentially [but not literally] unconscious. He had lost all rational thought moments ago and he couldn't even process the simplest of thoughts. He felt like his insides were going to explode. Ivan captured Gilbert's lips in a heated and sloppy kiss as he thrust into him. Feeling each other's moans vibrating through their tongues seemed to encourage Ivan more and he pumped Gilbert faster in his hand. Gilbert broke away from the passionate kiss, breathing heavily with his mouth agape, his head digging back into the pillow behind him as Ivan slammed into his 'sweet spot' over and over as if he was locked onto it like a target. Suddenly Gilbert's body tensed and all of his muscles constricted tighter than ever, and he moaned out Ivan's name as he came violently over both their stomachs.

Ivan moaned rather loudly as his Rabbit had his awaited orgasm, feeling Gilbert's heat tighten around him as well as his hot body fluid that had splattered across both of their bellies messily. Ivan continued to thrust into Gilbert though, as the albino's body literally went limp. His arms fell off of the Russian's broad shoulders and his legs fell to the side and were only being held up by Ivan's arms. He was seeing spots and breathing heavy, and he felt Ivan lean down to his ear as he slowed his pace. Gilbert could clearly hear Ivan's low moans and groans now; he had never listened too closely to them before and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. It was shocking to him, that he could make Ivan behave in such a manner, and he loved it.

Ivan gave a few more slow, solid thrusts before he came as well, letting all of his essence release deep inside of the other. Gilbert didn't feel much, but it gave him a strange feeling inside and he whimpered softly at it. The Russian lifted himself up off of the albino and pulled out of him completely, letting the albino's legs rest softly onto the mattress. He looked down at Gilbert, smiling, and took a quick glance down further and then his smile morphed into a frown and his eyes narrowed sadly. "You bled..." he said quietly, feeling guilty for hurting his love.

Gilbert however, didn't respond, but instead laid there with his eyes closed gently, his breathing beginning to return to normal, and his face showing all types of exhaustion. Ivan watched him for a moment and just appreciated how peaceful he looked now, not screaming in pain or moaning in pleasure, just silent and completely spent, his cheeks seeming to be stained a light pink. Ivan sighed and began looking through his nightstand again, bringing out a little box of wipes. He began wiping Gilbert down, and the albino blinked his eyes open and glanced over at the Russian.

"This is so embarrassing..." the German mumbled, turning his head away when Ivan looked up at him.

Ivan simply smiled and continued cleaning his lover, "After all that, _this_ is the embarrassing part?" He chuckled.

Gilbert huffed, "That, and now I have all of your... spunk, in me, along with a ridiculous amount of lube; thanks for that, by the way." He said sarcastically, glaring a bit at his boyfriend.

Ivan laughed again and leaned down to give Gilbert a small kiss. "Don't worry about that, Rabbit; I'll help you take care of it." He hummed, kissing the albino's jaw.

Gilbert twitched a little and felt his cheeks flush up again. "N-No, I can fix it myself." he replied and avoided eye-contact with the Russian.

Ivan smiled, still looking amused by the other. "You should lose bets more often, my reward was rather pleasing." He said as he cleaned himself off as well. "Speaking of that, you seemed to enjoy it as well, just like I said."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, stop gloating." Gilbert mumbled and turned over on his side, turning his back toward the Russian. He was trying to hide his increasingly reddening face; the fact was that he really did enjoy the reward or the punishment or whatever the hell you want to call what that was just now, but he didn't want to give in or admit it. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Ivan grinned as he looked back toward his Rabbit, and seeing those two perfect white half circles of Gilbert's rump sparked an idea in his mind. He silently leaned over and brought his hand to one, and gave it a little pinch. Gilbert yelped a little and threw his hands behind him and looked over his shoulder at the other, revealing his red face. "What are you doing!?"

"What? Are you afraid something _humiliating_ will happen?" Ivan implied teasingly, prodding at Gilbert's behind again.

Gilbert squirmed away, "Stop that!" he yelled and hid his face in a nearby pillow.

Ivan chuckled, "We should be thankful that our neighbor is gone on vacation, or else they might have heard us, or the headboard hitting the wall."

"I'm not going to be thankful for that." Gilbert groaned.

Ivan sighed and began rubbing at Gilbert's side firmly, "We should go take a bath and get cleaned up..." Ivan suggested.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder again, looking a bit worried. "Promise we're not gonna do anything else tonight...?" he requested shyly. "I'm too exhausted to do anything else..."

Ivan nodded, "We'll take a bath and then head straight to bed. I promise." He said and then pulled the albino to him, shimmying him into his strong arms and lifting him up. Gilbert was a bit surprised by being picked up and he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "Your legs probably feel like jelly, don't they~?" Ivan hummed as he walked with his love in his arms.

Gilbert scoffed lightly, "My entire _body_ feels like jelly, thanks to you."

"I'll proudly take that fault, Rabbit." Ivan said and nuzzled into Gilbert's snow-white hair, which had dried in funny directions and now was damp from sweating. Ivan's own hair was probably poofy and curling since it was a bit longer, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Gilbert was happy and content.

* * *

I cannot believe I finally finished this. Sorry if it sucked; this was my first time writing male on male sex, so I just kind of combined everything I know form reading or have researched... I'll just go now and- *Melts from shame*


End file.
